


Domestic Mornings

by TisBee



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its so cute even if I do say so myself, short fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Short fluff with modern!jazzalil
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Domestic Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so soft sorry it’s so short whoops

Jemilla smiled, flipping the first pancake, waiting for Zazzalil to wake up. She always woke up late, but on a Sunday it seemed like she never woke up.

But the smell of pancakes always brought her down.

Sure enough, a very tired Zazzalil engulfed in a far too large t-shirt wandered downstairs, her face lighting up as soon as she saw Jemilla.

“Morning babe,” she said sleepily, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck.

“Let me finish this babe,” Jemilla said, rolling her eyes and shooing Zazzalil away with a tea towel. Zazzalil pouted, and Jemilla laughed, absolutely smitten.

“I just wanna help!” She said, yawning. 

“You can help me do some work today, if you like,” Jemilla teased.

“Urgh. I’ll sit down instead,” Zazzalil said, pulling a face but giving Jemilla a light kiss on the cheek.

Jemilla set the plate down in front of her, sprinkling some sugar over it. Her reward was a beam from Zazzalil, and a short kiss on the nose.

Domestic life had never been quite her smile, but Zazzalil couldn’t say she didn’t love it.


End file.
